


My world is bigger than your problems

by littleshiver



Series: I am machine [29]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Decadence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	My world is bigger than your problems

There is always someone to blame  
For the things you do yourself  
You think that everything that’s going wrong  
Is because of someone else

And your trapped inside this world you made yourself  
That’s not the world I live in  
This is not the life for me  
Cause my world is bigger than your problems  
And it’s bigger than me  
© 3 Doors Down — My World

Штефан Рац вообще-то очень спокойный человек. Он никогда не пинает угол шкафа со злости, не размазывает кровь по физиономии выпивохи по соседству за якобы косой взгляд, не рвет волосы на голове в отчаянии. Он только преувеличенно громко смеется, чересчур экспрессивно изображает возмущение и трахается с полной самоотдачей. А в остальном — тишайший человек, даже когда его очень сильно бесит чужое нытье.

Чужое нытье — это как раз про Руди. Вот уж кто по праву зовется ебанутым невротиком — так это Рудольф Габсбург. Ему ничего не стоит вмазать первому встречному, обидеть ребенка или рявкнуть в ответ на вежливую просьбу подвинуться. Ему, думает иногда Штефан, понятие самоконтроля неизвестно от слова «совсем». Он в любую минуту и зашипит на тебя, и прижмется сильнее: зашипит — потому что «Ну, ебтвоюмать, Штеф, у тебя не настолько маленький, чтобы с порога и без смазки», прижмется — потому что рука на затылке, пальцы в волосах, а стенка рядом такая удобная, но вжиматься, конечно, лучше в Штефана, который и без того едва стоит тут ровно.

Трахается Рудольф феерически. Нет, на самом деле, наверно, в этом нет вообще ничего особенного. Ну поцеловал, ну прижался, ну потерся, руку в штаны запустил, подставился, прогнулся, подмахнул, зато — сам, зато видно — хочет, а Штефан падок на инициативность. В этом мире столько биологического отребья, которое плывет по течению, что города — одна сплошная канализация. Не осталось уже почти увлеченных, безумных, настоящих исследователей, не падких до наживы лживых «конечно, я очень люблю эту работу». Редкие исключения есть. Настоящие безумцы, настоящие гении, настоящие творцы, но их отчаянно душат. Инициатива — главный враг нынешней власти. Послушное стадо баранов — вот все, что им нужно. И они добиваются этого достаточно долго, чтобы нельзя было сказать, что процесс обратим.

Штефану нравятся люди, которые могут уйти в себя и вернуться с чем-то. Сам он — никудышный. Сам он — никакой. Так же смешивает и торгует всю жизнь. Гонится за деньгами и признанием. Гонится за тем, что должно было быть у него с детства, а досталось в итоге таким, как Рудольф. Штефан иногда хочет взорваться от переполняющей его злобы. Если бы он с самого начала... Если бы у него были другие возможности... Все было бы по-другому. Все было бы совершенно иначе. 

Или нет.

Штефан — ничтожество, которое всегда будет завидовать таким как Рудольф. Тем, кому изначально было дано право жить лучшей жизнью.

Поэтому, когда Рудольф заваливается на бок и начинает ныть, Штефан в самом деле взрывается. Он очень спокойный человек, но предел есть у каждого.

— Отец снова выкинул меня из лаборатории и пнул бумажки перебирать, — жалуется Рудольф, — а мне нахуй эти бумажки не упали. Главный технологический центр в Вене, я — сын главы этой компании, и, блять, бумажки? Когда вокруг есть настоящие исследования и возможность усовершенствовать производство? Да я из-за этого чертового Тааффе даже вздохнуть там не могу без разрешения! Мне еще и под него прогибаться? Это несправедливо!

Рудольф зло хлопает раскрытой ладонью по простыне в паре сантиметров от бока Штефана, и это становится последней каплей. Штефан поднимается, смотрит на него совершенно дикими глазами, безумными, кажется, — еще секунда, и придушит к чертовой матери. Он уже даже поднимает руку и зарывается в волосы, чтобы как следует дернуть на себя, второй ладонью отвесить пощечину, а потом сказать:

— Бедный маленький Руди, да? Ты хоть знаешь, каково мне? Знаешь, каково это — знать, что лучший друг сливает твоих клиентов? Каково нести убытки от того, что эти клиенты берут в долг и пропадают? Каково смотреть в глаза тем, кто не виноват, кто сам не понимает, какого черта все наркоманы в городе поперевелись, и говорить, что меня не ебет, где они возьмут деньги? Каково это — знать, что единственное дело, которое вытянуло меня со дна — сраная наркота? Что я не умею ничего, кроме как губить людей и наживаться за счет девчонок вроде Ады, каждый день загибающихся по темным переулкам или подставляющихся там же, чтобы получить денег на новую порцию? Каково быть сволочью, которая травит город? Каково это — подставлять собственную жопу Дьяволу, лишь бы не потерять хотя бы те крохи, которые с таким трудом удалось сгрести вокруг? В то время как тебе стоит всего лишь умаслить Тааффе, чтобы получить вообще все, чего ты только можешь захотеть. Ты ничего не знаешь о несправедливости, ничтожество несчастное. Ничего!

Штефан молчаливо прокручивает это в своей голове, пока Руди продолжает вслух ныть про отцовского заместителя и даже не смотрит на него, погруженный в переживания о собственной неудавшейся жизни.

Штефан вздыхает. 

Бесполезно.

Рудольф никогда не сможет понять Штефана и его проблемы, так же, как и Штефан никогда не поймет проблем Рудольфа.

Штефан может позволить себе спустить напряжение, но толку? Поэтому вместо того, чтобы больно дернуть, он начинает перебирать волосы и почесывает по загривку.

— Заткнись, чудовище, — он все же бросает, но совершенно беззлобно, устало и лениво скорее. — Заебал ныть. Захочешь — все сможешь. И не надо прогибаться, надо найти подход.

Рудольф подползает ближе под бок, блаженно жмурится, что-то там бурчит про наивность и снова — про Тааффе, но через пару минут на самом деле затыкается, вспоминая, что у рта есть вообще-то куда более полезное применение (и это явно не еда, в штефановском холодильнике мышь повесилась). А гнев Штефана постепенно сходит на нет.

Какая разница? У каждого будут свои косяки и проебы, у каждого будут свои печали, и никто никогда не поймет другого до конца. Но до тех пор, пока не начинаешь принимать это близко к сердцу, все в целом терпимо. А уж в этом искусстве у Штефана настоящий талант.


End file.
